Fox Sports 1 Cleatus
Fox Sports 1 Cleatus (also known as FS1 Cleatus '''or simply '''Cleatus) was a Ford F-150 monster truck driven by Marc McDonald. (Formerly Frank Krmel from 2014-2016 and Colt Stephens 2017) and owned by FELD Entertainment. The truck debuted in 2014 to coincide with Monster Jam's partnership with Fox Sports 1. Cleatus has been featured on the NFL and Nascar and did a display for Super Bowl 48 in East Rutherford, New Jersey. History In 2013, Cleatus was first announced as a sponsor for Fox Sports 1, Monster Jam's new TV network after SPEED was bought by Fox. The truck is based on the robot seen on TV while watching the NFL. In 2014, Cleatus debuted in Houston, Texas with Frank Krmel driving and was invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 15. In 2015, Krmel got invited to the Monster Jam World Finals 16. In 2016, Neil Elliott drove Fox Sports 1 Cleatus in the Monster Jam World Finals 17 on his Max-D chassis. Brandon Vinson filled in for El Paso as well. A different design for the truck was featured in the 2016 yearbook. However, the design did not debut until Minneapolis, in December 2016 with new driver Colt Stephens. Krmel officially retired. In 2017, the truck got yet another body change. Colt Stephens drove the truck in the FS1 Series west tour and competed in the Monster Jam World Finals 18. In 2018, Colt Stephens was switched to BroDozer (though BroDozer wasn't completed yet, Stephens drove Zombie instead). Marc McDonald took the lead of Cleatus for the first quarter, even competing at the Monster Jam World Finals 19. After the Fox Sports license expired in December 2018 and the show moved to NBC Sports, the truck was retired. World Finals Appearances *2014 - Frank Krmel *2015 - Frank Krmel *2016 - Neil Elliott *2017 - Colt Stephens *2018 - Marc McDonald Trivia * The original render was an Escalade. * Cleatus never appeared on SPEED channel, as the truck was built to celebrate Monster Jam's transfer to Fox Sports 1, which replaced SPEED immediately after ceasing operations. Gallery Cleatusrotator.jpg|The original Escalade render: Although the actual decor is the same, this Escalade truck actually became a Ford F-150 with a bed cab. 20191212_143751.jpg 20191212_143807.jpg|Escalade tailgate. Notice the lack of "Cleatus" 20191212_143819.jpg CleatusNEWsimage.jpg|Render of the Ford design Cleatus-graphics-scheme.jpg|CGI render of the ford design Cleatuscd.jpg|Cleatus 2014-2016 Fox_Sports_1_Cleatus_3.jpg Fox_Sports_1_Cleatus.jpg|"Cleatus" in Arlington Texas 2014 1621770_10151849772766372_445311944_n.jpg UnnasdfsdfdsfCLEATUUUSmed.png|At NASCAR Fox_SPorts_1_Cleatus_2.jpg Fox_Sports_1_Cleatus_4.jpg|Frank Krmel and Cleatus with Fox Sports 1 Cleatus DX 2906.jpg|Cleatus on Neil Elliott's Max-D chassis at World Finals 17 10269294 1196926123658689 6020606594840001804 o.jpg Tumblr o4sps0gSGR1v0zw6wo1 1280.jpg|Ditto 6bfceec5-7d5a-4adf-9f17-e8a34668bc69.png|With an unused logo FS1Cleatus16_01.jpg|Render of the late 2016 Cleatus MJWF17 PP 15069 soc media Neil E-FS1.jpg|Ditto 15317813_1893340584230913_2000577372590733528_n.jpg|Cleatus late 2016 48357537_10158077356639942_3393899314966167552_n.jpg Minneapolis_121016_Stern-4.jpg Unnaghfgfghmed.jpg|Circa 2017-2018 FS1Cleatus17.jpg|Damaged, during it's first freestyle under the new body Unnajhjhmed.png|Missing the bed cover 34028934_1523132314497079_8056386704786849792_o.jpg FC7T5507.jpg|At it's final show at World Finals 19 Cleatuslogo.png|Logo 2015 26-Cleatus (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy 2018 CL03-Cleatus (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy with the 2017 design cleatusplush.jpg|Plush Truck Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Football Trucks Category:Retired Trucks Category:Team Meents (team) Category:Trucks that debuted in 2014 Category:Ford Trucks